


敬烟

by phoenix727



Series: 失语 [2]
Category: Eason Chan, Real Person Fiction
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Cigarettes, Discipline, Dom/sub, Ginger - Freeform, M/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix727/pseuds/phoenix727
Summary: 关于戒烟的故事-斯德哥尔摩情人的小番外bdsm向，同好者的自娱自乐，不喜欢别点开一切与现实无关OOC预警





	敬烟

**Author's Note:**

> bdsm向，同好者的自娱自乐，不喜欢别点开  
> 一切与现实无关  
> OOC预警

“阿臣，来根烟吗？”  
Eason顺手接过烟，助理帮他点上后，他才想起几天前的一幕。

那时他在酒店房间里，和Calvin在一起，Calvin无意间看到了一包烟。  
“你抽烟？”  
“还好吧，以前戒过，但是后来又抽上了。”  
Calvin将那包烟收了起来。  
“以后不许抽烟，对身体不好。”  
“好啊。”

现在烟在手上燃着，就抽一根吧，没有关系的，他想。  
“差不多该去登机了，阿臣。”  
“嗯。”

头等舱的座位一共就没几个，他一眼就看到了一个熟悉的不能更熟悉的人。  
“Calvin，你也要去北京？”  
“嗯，去看看下一场。来坐我旁边？”  
“好啊。”  
Eason一坐下，Calvin就皱起了眉头。  
“你抽烟了。”  
“啊？”  
“我跟你说过，不许再抽烟了。”  
“我…助理给我的，就一根，真的。”  
“你的意思是，助理给你的，你不好拒绝，所以全是助理的错？”  
“不是，是我的错，我错了。”Eason有些恹恹地说道。  
“睡觉。”

Eason又回到了熟悉梦中的城堡，Calvin坐在沙发上看着他。  
“主人，我下次不会了。”  
“当然没有下次，因为，我相信惩罚过后，你再也不想见到烟了。先跪一会儿，我去拿个东西。”  
Eason跪在地毯上，他不知道Calvin去哪儿了，地毯让他听不见脚步声。至少过去十分钟了，Calvin还没回来。  
“趴下，把屁股翘起来，别回头。”  
Eason感觉一个像肛塞一样的东西塞进了他的后庭，尺寸适中，但是感觉很奇怪，湿湿的。被侵入的后庭不由自主地缩紧了，然后他感受到整个后庭辣辣的。  
“是什么！好辣！”  
“姜，这只是一个开始。我会用散鞭抽五十下热个身，然后换藤条，一百下，作为你违反约定，和伤害自己身体健康的惩罚。”  
散鞭并不痛，但是与姜刑在一起，每一次鞭打时下意识的收缩，都会让姜挤出更多辣汁。姜汁的辣是持续和累加的，一开始的感觉只是不舒服，时间长了，就变成火烧一样，而且是身体内部最脆弱的地方在灼烧。  
“主人，求你了，我知道错了！”  
说实话，看着痛哭流涕的Eason，Calvin还是有些不忍心的。但是不把他罚痛了，怎么能让他害怕呢。  
“现在该换藤条了。”  
“啪！”  
一道红痕凸起在雪白的臀部，藤条的威力很大，如果用力打多了，就会血迹斑斑。不过Calvin并没有让Eason出血的打算，他控制着力度，只是留下一些突起的痕迹。  
“别哭了，起来吧。”  
Eason被搀扶着站了起来，受过刑的臀部稍微一动就疼痛难忍。  
Calvin不知从哪里拿出了一支烟和打火机。  
“点上。”  
Eason很疑惑，他现在有点不想见到香烟了，屁股还在痛着呢。主人的命令他不敢不听，还是将烟点燃了。  
Calvin接过烟，吸了一口，将烟圈吐在Eason脸上。Eason有些呛着，眼睛也眯了起来。  
“伸手，手掌向上，摊平。”  
Eason有一种不详的预感。  
“啊！”  
燃烧的烟蒂在手掌上熄灭了，留下烫伤的烟疤。  
“希望你记住今天的教训。”

醒来后，Eason摊开手掌，看到一个烫红的伤痕，还在隐隐作痛。  
“阿臣，你的手不舒服？”  
下了飞机后，助理细心的发现了Eason的不对劲。  
“……之前抽烟的时候被烟头烫到了，我以后再也不抽烟了。”


End file.
